A Chance Encounter
by Small Town Girl 2014
Summary: He spent centuries thinking she was gone...She spent years thinking she'd never see anyone from the Feudal Era again. What happens when she runs into some old friends? (This will be updated as the story continues to develop and the title might change). KougaXKagome
1. Straight from the Wolf

**Soooo…. I'm back. Suddenly, I'm super interested in Inuyasha again and I had to write. This is set after they defeat Naraku, and it's like Kagome never came back. This first chapter is about where the Feudal Era people ended up (it's not very historically accurate at all, sorry). The next chapter will introduce Kagome and what happened with her. Also, Kagome is born in 1996, instead of 1980s just because I wanted it to be more modern. Hope someone enjoys it.**

….

Chapter 1: Straight from the Wolf

Kouga never truly had Kagome. He proclaimed her as his, but he always lost to Inuyasha. That doesn't mean that he didn't felt like he had truly lost her when he went to see her after they had defeated Naraku and the gang had said she returned home. They all were sad, but he never truly pushed anyone on the subject. He never really knew where she was from, although, he knew it had to be far away because she dressed so strangely and had such weird supplies with her.

Ayame tried to come force him to marry her, but he reminded her that wolves only ever truly loved one person. His person was Kagome, so even with her gone, he wouldn't mate anyone else. Ayame wasn't happy, but she got over it and soon realized her affection towards Kouga was just a crush. He wasn't very happy that her intended mate was actually Ginta, so he'd have to put up with her bratty attitude for centuries to come.

He still often went to Kaede's village to check how Kagome's friends were doing and even to see if she happened to return. Wolves and humans began a friendly relationship starting to trade with each other, it all had to do with the defeat of Naraku. Well, plus the fact that he didn't want anyone to think down on humans as the girl he loved was one.

"Hey flea bag," It was Inuyasha and this name no longer had derogatory meaning, it was all in a friendly name calling.

"Mutt-face," Kouga smirked back. Without Kagome to fight over they came to found out they had a decent amount in common. Inuyasha was the protector of the village keeping out any unwanted demons. If there was ever a big pack of something he would even send Shippo to get Kouga and a few of his guys. Currently it had been a decade that Kagome was gone so Shippo now stood at chest level with Kouga and was training to earn his fox tails.

"I miss her, I bet you do too, things just aren't the same without her," Inuyasha couldn't bear to say her name. He knew neither him nor Kouga liked hearing it.

"I know, I don't know how I operated before," Kouga and Inuyasha both sat in silence for a second until they heard their names being yelled. They looked back to see Miroku's and Sango's oldest two kids running towards them. This is how most days he visited went, him and Inuyasha would mope until Sango sent her kids to cheer them up.

…

A century had passed. Kouga had barely changed, he was maybe an inch taller and a little thicker, but he was still the ruler of the east and still went to Kaede's village to visit. Of course now Kaede had passed and so had a couple generations of Sango's and Miroku's family, but Kouga, Shippo, and Inuyasha still found themselves drawn to the area. Inuyasha had aged quite a bit more, while Shippo reminded Kouga of himself when he had met Kagome.

"You're starting to get old mutt-face."

"Well flea bag someone has to age around here." If the times were peaceful enough to not need help in a battle then the three of them only met once a year, and as time went on humans weren't so accepting of them sticking around the village, even though from the century before from humans and youkai accepting one another, lots of the humans had little pieces of youkai in them, they just were down in the genes.

This is what sent them to the states in the first place. Many people were being killed and battles were getting tougher, so Kouga, Inuyasha, and Shippo built ships and took off with as many people who wanted to go as they could. It was difficult, but a couple hundred made it over. They weren't sure where they were, but they met nice people, who also were all parts of youkai. They helped one another as people tried to take the land, but they weren't as successful as they'd like and were still forced out of many areas.

By the 20th century however most of them had found places to live and ways to blend in. It was during this time that Kouga and Shippo began building up a weapons for hunting business. Inuyasha had sadly passed away during the last century to natural age.

It was in 1996 that Kouga met Mr. Higurashi.

"Hello, how may I help you sir?" Kouga always loved meeting people who wanted to invest in the company, or were just interested in learning some Youkai history as that was what part of their company was built on. Most people thought it was all make believe as a way to sell more product, but Mr. H was different.

"Hi, I was looking for one of the bosses here, Kouga?" His English was really good, but you could tell it wasn't his first language by the accent that accompanied it. The only reason Kouga or Shippo sounded half American was because of living there for over a century. Kouga usually didn't reveal himself to the customers just said he was an assistant, but this felt different.

"I'm Kouga, who's asking to speak with me?"

"I'm Yori Higurashi, historian and wolf researcher," The man stuck his hand out and when Kouga shook it he felt a weird aura. He knew immediately that somewhere down his line this man had a bit of wolf in him.

"Oh, what interests you in wolves and what era are you studying?"

"Well, I've just always been drawn to them, and what ran them out of Japan. Also, I'm studying the Feudal Era of Japan specifically because that's the last time they were truly predominant. I mean they stayed for another century or so, but then just disappeared." Kouga was surprised by just how knowledgeable this man seemed and invited him to his office.

"So, what brings you here?" Kouga was interested why this man would want to see him. Of course, he was always happy to talk about wolves, but how'd this man know he was associated or knew anything about them.

"The stories of course. Your company is based behind this idea of youkai in Feudal Japan and the idea that many people actually have a bit in their DNA. I study wolves here seasonally and I was about to leave back to my home as my wife is close to having our baby girl, and I just felt pulled to come see you, to finally talk to the face behind the company. It's said you're like Kouga the 5th or some crazy number of line of your family who has ran this company." Kouga always made a way to reinvent himself into a new generation, most people didn't know his face and that he was the actual leader.

"Well, yes, we believe here that youkai once lived in Japan in peace with humans and began to procreate together and when people no longer thought youkai were safe, the youkai ran. They came here on boats and the natives welcomed them because they had been living in piece together humans and youkai and many half and quarter breeds. Then when the Europeans came over many of the original Youkai were forced to hide or killed. So, some original youkai still exist with many people just having the blood of youkai carried in them without even knowing." Mr. Higurashi was intensely listening to him and Kouga was happy. Many people usually started to fight the story with historic "facts".

"So, what kind of youkai existed?"

"There were all kinds and each had a unique form, like some looked more human and could transform, while others were pure animals."

"So, how were they youkai, like instead of just animals?"

"Well they had human abilities, like speech for example." Kouga hadn't really been able to talk to anyone like this before and it made the wolf in him happy that someone cared. "So, what do you do as a wolf researcher?"

"Well I'm actually trying to reintegrate them into Japan, but people don't think it can happen." Kouga's heart skipped, he would love for anything to be back in Japan. It was his home land, but wolves just didn't live there, so it would be odd for them to suddenly be there. "I was here studying the types of habitats they lived in, so when I go back I hope to search the lands of Japan for these areas."

"I hope it all works out, if you ever need help you can always call." Kouga was still curious about something, "Why'd you come here if you already knew a lot of it?"

"I wanted it straight from a wolf himself." Kouga froze he didn't know what to say, how did this man know? Who was he?

"Wha-"

"I study wolves, the wolves I study are youkai, or well most of them. I don't think it's fair you guys were pushed out. There should be justice." Kouga felt a little easier and relaxed a bit. "It was all a charade me not knowing who you were, I just didn't want to come out with it from the beginning. I thought you might scratch off my face."

"I hope to hear from you soon on the reintegration project then Mr. H." The man got up nodded and left the room. Kouga was still worried that the whole company would come apart, but he knew he needed to contact Shippo right away and tell him everything.


	2. So Close

**Yup… I updated quick. To address the reviews I received:**

 **Guest: If you are not for Kouga and Kagome then leave my story… I say in the preview that it is Kagome and Kouga, so no reason to bash me for pairing the two together.**

 **Jj: You've commented on my other stories and I'm happy to see you're back for another one** **J**

 **: Thank you so much for the encouraging little review** **J**

 **Please keep commenting/reviewing it makes me want to update even more!**

 **…** **.**

 **Chapter 2: So Close**

Kagome spent days crying over the closing of the well. She tried every day for a year to go down it and appear in the feudal era, it didn't work. She spent the year depressed and trying to catch up on school. She didn't talk to her friends. She focused especially on history, seeing if she could find anything out about the people she spent time traveling with. She did end up graduating and getting into a decent school for college, but she was still wasn't over the life she had with them. She felt a piece of her was missing.

Mrs. Higurashi tried to help her daughter. She had been the one to push her towards studying history. It was what Kagome's father did, so she thought it might connect them a little more, but Kagome's depression did not go unnoticed. Mrs. H was shocked by the fact her daughter was going to study abroad a year, but that was when Kagome finally started to look happier.

"You know your father studied wolves over there, he helped integrate a few back into the forest of modern Japan." Kagome did not know that, but she was happy to hear it. Her interest to go to the states was to do with her studies of the feudal era. As she had studied she learned that there were a few hundred people who left from Japan to explore unknown parts of the world. When studying maps she knew these people had to end up somewhere in the America's, so now she needed to study a bit of their history from this time.

"I didn't but I'm happy to hear."

Studying abroad was amazing for Kagome so much so she decided to stay there to finish her research project. She theorized that the people of Japan had took wolves with them to the US and the wolves dispersed across the states and even into Canada. Of course in Kagome's mind she knew a part of these wolves were Youkai and she wondered if a few might still be around.

In her studies she came across Yasha Inc. The first night she pulled up the history of the company on her computer she froze.

 **Founders: Kouga Okami and Shippo Kitsune.**

 **In Memory of Inuyasha Hanyo**

She knew it couldn't be a coincidence. She had to find more, but there was nothing about the three men other than an obituary for Inuyasha. She cried until her roommate got home and then she just ate lots of ice cream and did not want to talk. She did not visit her computer for another week and then she finally opened her laptop. She tried to find out more about them and the company, but it was all very elusive.

She decided not to think about it. She let it be and went on with her life. When she turned 21 she headed back to Japan, her grandfather was close to passing and she promised to take over the shrine as her interest was in history which the shrine held plenty of it. Before he passed, he taught her many things and showed her many artifacts. People thought her grandfather was crazy, but he held so many things in his possession that people just didn't understand.

She made the shrine into a place filled with Feudal Era history. People from all over would come to visit and learn about the times. Kagome would show off some of the artifacts and even sold little jewels that looked like the Shikon no Tama. There were a few times that museums would try to come by and buy the stuff, but she would never sell things as it was part of her family and her only connection to the other side of the well.

She continually went through things her grandfather had collected over the years. She found so many priceless things such as the eye of a toad youkai, weapons that had been through the possession of many people and youkai, and it was today that she found an all too familiar sword. The Tessaiga sat hidden behind many other things that she didn't even care to look through. She picked it up so carefully and held it close to her. It was all she had left of him and she'd cherish it.

….

Back in 1996

"So, Mr. Higurashi…" Shippo tailed off. He knew this name to be familiar, but just couldn't figure out why. Kouga had told him all about the mysterious man, yet he still didn't know what to think. Shippo was still a bit immature compared to Kouga who had a century or two on him age wise. He knew he trusted too easy and even as a fox he wasn't very sly.

"It was odd, he felt familiar, and at first I thought it was because he had a bit of wolf in him, but this aura was different." Kouga shrugged if something was to come of it then that would be that, till then he'd keep working the way he had been.

"Kouga don't forget we need to contact the shrine soon for some more jewels to keep our youkai in check." Shippo left and Kouga immediately called up their home shrine, he'd kept connections with someone in the area of Kaede's old village ever since they left, and they were the original ones to figure out how to hide youkai. It didn't work for Hanyo's, but there were people here who had jewels for that.

It was the 2000s by the time Kouga spoke to Mr. Higurashi again. However, this call came with good news. He believed that some of the wolves if they chose could come back over. Of course, Kouga was hesitant to leave Shippo, but it was the fox who pushed him to go back. Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Ayame, and a dozen others went to find their new home in modern day Japan.

It was pretty easy to find other work in Japan, as he was getting tired of running the same company and he wanted to get back to hard labor. He found building houses to be one of his favorite activities. It also made for an easy way to get some vacation time to go and run in the forest. There wasn't a lot of land left to run and play in, but it was enough for his tribe. They even built their own set of houses out in a far-off area.

Time had been going faster for Kouga, he was afraid that his age was getting to him, but every day he got up and there wasn't a single sign of old age. When Mr. Higurashi passed due to a car accident, him, the wolves, and Shippo all went to the funeral. When asked how they knew him they all just said through his research. It helped that he was a bit of a lone wolf and never talked to anybody in his personal life about his research. The funeral was odd though, the aura that Kouga felt around Mr. Higurashi when they first met was stronger. He felt someone brush against him when moving past others to get to cars, and there was a shock sent through him, but he had no idea why.

In no time it was 2016 and he had accidentally let the jewels that they wear to blend in expire. He silently cursed himself but knew he was now close to the well. He put on some jeans that weren't too tight so they could hide his tail, then put on a black shirt and some work boots. He didn't put up his hair so it could hide his ears, but put on a baseball cap so it wouldn't blow around. He left his house in one of the trucks they had and drove to the address that he had been given forever ago to hopefully find the grumpy old man he got used to doing business with.

Kagome had been sick lately, so she called on her younger brother to do some work for her. He was really good with the customers and knew enough to get by. She spent her sick days curled in her bed wishing the fever would go away.

"Kagome there's a man asking for some jewels I have no idea about." Kagome groaned she couldn't see a customer like this, "He says it's urgent."

"Ask him nicely to wait for like 30 minutes." She forced herself out of bed straight into the shower. This part of her job excited her. A few times youkai would come by needing jewels to keep themselves undercover. She quickly got changed after washing away all of the yuck she felt, then she made her way to the attic where she now stored some of the more priceless items she kept. The nice things about these jewels were that they were small, so they had lots of them. She grabbed the box of jewels and went straight to the shrine.

"Hi, how may I help you?" As soon as she actually examined the man she knew him.

"Kagome, you should have died." His face was in shock and she realized the reason he had his face bowed before as his jewel had worn off, showing his face markings.

"It's a long story Sesshomaru…" He seemed to have time however as he told her to go on. She told him everything and he wasn't shocked in the least. She gave him a jewel that was styled as an earring. As soon as he placed it in his pointy ear the markings began to fade.

"It's good to know you're around, did you hear of Inuyasha?" She nodded sadly. He knew he should leave so he let her know he'd come by more often to check up. Souta came back to take over and she told him what to do with the jewels. She saw a truck pull up and thought about staying, but her stomach did not agree with that.

As soon as Kouga stepped out of his truck a familiar smell overwhelmed him. He couldn't figure out what it was so he went ahead up to the shrine expecting the old man he often dealt with over the phone years ago. Instead, he found a young man who was super friendly.

"Thanks so much you're so much better than the angry old man I use to deal with."

"That was my grandfather he was a handful, it's my sister who usually works here now." Kouga nodded. He got all the earrings he needed for his people and left. He would not forget the smell however as it completely captivated his senses.

…

 **So Kouga and Kagome were close to meeting, but it didn't quite happen. It just didn't feel right to have them meet yet, so I'm holding off. Most likely they'll meet next chapter, but I haven't decided how.**


	3. The Friendly Wolf

**Yupp I'm already back with a new chapter!**

 **Jj: I totally agree! She should be healthy even if he adores her no matter what!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I imagined they were just a bitter reviewer ;)**

 **Keep the reviews going. Also, let me know what directions you think I might or should take. Love hearing ideas!**

… **.**

 **Chapter 3: The Friendly Wolf**

Kagome needed to escape from the modern world. She felt like she was in a repeat state of work, work, and more work. She loved it, but in the first time since the well closed she felt the need to be in the outdoors. She wanted nothing more than to sleep under the stars for a night. She had stayed friends with Ayumi even after all these years and decided to call her up.

"Hey Ayumi, I need a break from work and was wondering if you'd like to go on a camping trip?" Ayumi was excited to hear Kagome wanted to do something. She knew her friend had went through some rough times and wanted to help her have a happy life.

"I have this friend, Ayame, who seems to really like the outdoors, would you be okay if I invited her?" Kagome had no problem with meeting a new person, she knew she needed more friends. They decided they go in two weeks and just kind of trek their way out into the forest, Ayumi told Kagome Ayame was very familiar with the forest and trails.

In the meantime, KAgome decided to get all the things she would need for camping. It was exciting her more and more each day. She put up a sign at the well saying they'd be closed on their regular hours for Monday, so people didn't expect her. It was finally the day for camping.

"Kagome!" Ayumi called as she got out of her Jeep. She was a bit taller and her wavy hair now reached down her back. Kagome ran and hugged her friend happy to see her.

"Going to introduce me?" The girl to get out of the car was a few inches taller than Kagome herself. She had dark auburn hair that was in two braids down her back. Her skin was pale and she had these very green eyes. Kagome swore it had to be the same Ayame from Feudal Japan, but wasn't sure.

"Well, Kagome this is Ayame, Ayame this is Kagome." The girls smiled at one another. Ayame was quite confused though as the girl in front of her looked much like the miko she hated centuries ago when she thought she loved Kouga. They even shared a name. It must have just been a relative though as humans can't live that long.

"I'm so happy to be out of the house, my husband was having the boys over." Kagome was surprised to hear the girl she just met was married. Kagome hadn't even thought of being in a relationship since returning to her time.

"When are you going to introduce me to this Hakkaku?" Kagome snapped her head up in the mention of this name. Ayame and Hakkaku, this couldn't be a coincidence, were the wolves alive?

"Well, I don't think he suits you very well." Ayumi frowned but they kept small talk up, Kagome even saying something every once in awhile. She wondered if Ayame was alive, then did she mate Kouga. She seems to know Hakkaku still so something is up.

"Kagome, you never did tell me what happened to that one guy you used to date." Kagome knew she was talking about Inuyasha, the girls always believed she was dating him in high school, but she knew she'd have to come up with a lie.

"He got back with his ex, then they moved away."

"What about that other guy? The one who proclaimed his love for you. He always seemed really dreamy." Kagome blushed thinking back to the moment Kouga claimed her as his woman and the fact she slapped him right across the face.

"I don't really know what happened to him. He lived further away and he was quite handsome, so I'm sure he found another girl." That made her look at Ayame who was smiling down at her phone. "What about your husband? What's he like?"

"Well he's very handsome, strong, and brave," Ayame seemed to be dreaming about him as she talked. Kagome knew it had to be Kouga because she had that same face when she talked about the promise he made on the lunar moon. Ayame could feel the sadness around Kagome and it was all of a sudden. She didn't know what to think of it, maybe it was because Ayumi had mentioned her ex. "It was quite funny because I thought I was in love with his older friend due to some stupid childhood crush."

Maybe it wasn't Kouga, or maybe she was just making up a story for how they met. Kagome shrugged it off as they made it to a place to park and get their stuff to hike the rest of the way. It was a bit silent as the girls hiked into the forest, but not awkward. Ayumi was happy as it seemed Kagome and Ayame got along fine. They made it to a clearing and decided that would be a nice place to camp.

"Okay, so there are wolves in this forest, but I've camped out here plenty, they're safe." Kagome wondered if those wolves were the ones who once thought of her as family and if Ayame actually lived out here. This lead her to wonder how Ayame and Ayumi met.

"How'd you two meet?"

"Ayumi and I work in a hair salon together. You should visit us sometime, your hair is beutiful, but it looks a bit neglected." Kagome knew this was Ayame's blunt personality beginning to show through. She nodded and they went ahead and started to set up tents, when they heard a wolf howl. "It's a bit early for that."

Kouga had been working hard lately. He didn't know what was happening in life for him. He'd been through centuries, but time never felt like it dragged before. He thought maybe going by the shrine would make him feel better, just hear what the person there had to say about the feudal era. When he got there he noticed a closed sign and there was much less of the scent he smelt before there. He decided to go by Ginta and Ayame's place in the forest since Ginta had invited a few of them over. He'd spent a lot of his time in the city recently hoping it'd help time pass. Itn didn't.

"Boss, it's good to see you." Ginta and Hakkaku had missed Kouga lately. They felt bad for him because he'd been depressed lately. They didn't really know what sparked it, but they just wanted to help him. "How would you guys feel about a midday run?"

"It sounds like a perfect idea, I've been itching to run." Kouga was the first to transform and start running through the forest, even letting out a howl. He usually wouldn't do that in the afternoon but he felt so free in that moment. Then he smelled it, the overwhelming scent he had back at the shrine. With his wolf out it was even stronger. He couldn't stop himself from slwly following it. Before him was a tent popped with three girls giggling around a fire. Then one of them looked straight at him, it was Ayame.

The three girls were having fun talking about hair, boys, and work. Kagome told them all about her trip to the U.S., Ayumi talked about her adventure through cosmetology school, and Ayame talked about how she was also in the U.S. for awhile working for Yasha Inc. She saw a spike in Kagome's interest and told her as much about the company as she knew she could. She assumed she was interested as she was a historian. Then she smelled wolves and looked up to see Kouga in his wolf form ahead. She raised a brow, but he just kept moving forward slowly. Kagome and Ayumi looked over. Ayumi jumped a bit, but Kagome was just intrigued as the wolf kept looking at her.

"Do you think he's friendly?"

"He's a wolf." Ayumi couldn't believe Kagome as she got up and walked to the wolf slowly kneeling to him. His bright blue eyes seemed to be staring right into her eyes. She slowly raised her hand to pet him.

Kouga did not know what to think. It was Kagome. His Kagome. She should've died, but he didn't want to question it. He let her pet him for awhile before he heard the other wolves howl for him. He licked her cheek as a sneaky way to say bye before heading to his tribe mates.

….

 **Well….. They kind of met. I don't want to rush them meeting, but I wanted some interaction. Also, she knows who Ayame is, but of course Ayame does not know about her travels, so we'll see how that all gets worked out next chapter.**


	4. Telling Ayame

**Thanks so much to Guest and jj for reviewing :) It makes me so happy to see anything about how you felt when reading or what you'd like to see.**

… **...**

 **Chapter 4: Telling Ayame**

"You're really brave going up to a wild wolf like that," Ayame was so shocked by how her leader reacted to the modern girl, but maybe she reminded her of the Kagome he once loved. Maybe he just enjoyed being pet and shown attention. He was such a lone wolf nowadays, still about the pack, but distant.

"He seemed familiar, I don't know why, but his eyes reminded me of an old friend." Kagome smiled at the thought. The girls decided to roast marshmallows and enjoy s'mores while sharing more stories.

"So, this ex of yours sounds like he treated you like shit." There was Ayame's blunt personality that Kagome remembered. She had told them about Inuyasha as best as possible without revealing her time traveling past to Ayumi.

"He just didn't know. He grew up without much of a family. He tried the best he could with not knowing much about a relationship." Although her and Inuyasha were never truly in a relationship, she loved him dearly, and she wanted to believe he loved her at some level. She knew however even if she'd stayed in the past he'd always love Kikyo more. Even if he did do the whole relationship thing, she knew it wouldn't be exactly what he wanted.

"I can understand to a degree, my husband when we first met knew nothing but living with the boys and being a part of the boys. It was so hard for him to detach from them and actually spend alone time with me."

"You two and all of your boy issues." Ayumi laughed. She had dated here and there, but she didn't ever feel a true connection to anyone. "Your husband does seem to adore you now. Maybe, he just needed some time to become the romantic you needed him to be."

"To be honest I don't know what truly drew me to him. He was and is a great guy, but at the time when we first met I was so overwhelmed in my crush on his friend it took me awhile to realize he was there." While Ayame spoke Kagome didn't pay attention much as she found three wolves peaking at them from in the forest. These wolves were too tamed they had to be youkai. She had no other explanation for it, now she just wondered if they were the wolves she knew.

"I think I'm going to sleep." Ayumi yawned, but she got a phone call first. She seemed worried as she was on the phone and just nodded a bunch with a bewildered face. "Kagome, Ayame, I am so sorry, but my grandma was just sent to the hospital and I need to see her. I hope you don't hate me too much."

Of course, Kagome nor Ayame were mad at her. They shooed her away and promised they'd have fun together. Kagome knew this would be her opportunity to really talk with Ayame.

"Ayame, I have a huge secret to tell you." Ayame was intrigued, she had only just met the girl, but she was ready to reveal a secret. She just looked on waiting for Kagome to talk. "This will sound crazy, but I know you're a wolf. I'm the same Kagome you hated. I'm the same girl from 500 years ago-"

"But-"

"You can ask questions after. I was pulled through a well that transported me back 500 years when I was 15. I was the one to shatter the jewel when trying to get it, and after we defeated Naraku I was sent back to my time. I tried so hard after I got over depression to look for youkai. I got really close when looking into Yasha Inc., but there wasn't a lot of information. When I started working at the well I met a few, including Sesshomaru, but no others that I knew. Until you got out of the jeep today." Kagome took a deep breathe. Ayame stared at her in amazement, but now it made sense why Kouga would lick her when he left. He knew it was her even if he didn't know the whole story. Her smell, it was the same.

"What if I tell you a secret?" It was Kagome's turn to look intensely interested. She was hoping to hear that the wolves were alive, that all of her past was not gone. It had to be true. "Some of us wolves, the ones who came back to Japan, we live in this forest. We have houses built out here and live as a pack. There's about 20 of us out here, with 10 or more living in town." Kagome was so happy to hear all of this and it reminded her there had been wolves staring before. She took a look in the direction they had been, but they were gone.

"I bet you and Kouga are happy, you seem so happy." Ayame laughed, she couldn't stop herself from rolling around with her laughter. Kagome was confused and Ayame could feel it, so she stopped herself and sat up again.

"I was not Kouga's intended. Kouga was never my intended. Have you been listening to me this trip?" Kagome nodded. "So you would've heard I had a crush on my husband's older friend then I realized it wasn't real."

"I guess I thought you made it up." Red spread across Kagome's face as she scratched the back of her neck. "But you talked about Hakkaku, so I assumed you married someone- oh Ginta! You married Ginta!"

Ayame giggled at Kagome's reaction, but nodded. She really enjoyed the miko's presence. She was so used to living with guys that having a girl who knew all of this to talk to was great. There were female wolves, but they never cared for Ayame as they saw her as immature.

"Would you want to see them? We have extra beds, so we could stay over there if you wanted, our cabins aren't far from here." Kagome was nervous. Seeing Ayame and interacting with her was one things, but seeing Hakkaku, Ginta, possibly Kouga, that would really bring her back to the feudal era. She nodded anyway and they packed everything up. She also thought it might be better because hopefully one of them could give her a ride home when she needed to be back at the shrine.

"To the boys!" Kouga toasted as they all downed their whiskey. They all came back to the cabins and got dressed before gathering in his cabin as it was the biggest. He had on dark jeans with brown boots under, his black t shirt peeking out from the unbuttoned red flannel. He had his hair pulled in a pony tail with a darker red bandana acting as his old headband. He was enjoying celebrating their run from earlier. They had caught a few animals and it was like old times as they prepared the food over the fire. Well cooking it was a newer thing, but they found adding seasoning to things was pretty good.

"So, how do you think she survived all that time?" Kouga knew they were asking about KAgome, but he truly had no answer to the question. When he first went and saw her in the forest he believed it was some kind of mind trick, but Hakkaku and Ginta had both viewed her as well. Hopefully, Ayame would bring home answers. As he downed his 4th drink he got a call from Shippo.

"Hey dude-"

"Hey where the hell are you! You were supposed to pick me up from the airport!" Kami, how could he forget. Shippo was finally joining them in Japan as Yasha Inc. was moving its headquarters. He knew four drinks to him was like a human taking the smallest sip of beer ever, so he grabbed his keys and let Ginta know where he was headed. How could he forget about the damn fox, he was basically a son to him. He had helped train him and care for him as time had went on. Kouga had been there when Shippo earned his 7th tail, it was such a victorious moment for the fox.

" _I don't think I can do it. I've been working on my magic, but it hasn't improved." Shippo was sad as he went to see one of the elder foxes. Kouga decided to travel with as he wanted nothing to happen to the fox._

" _You'll be fine son." The words had slipped from his mouth. It wasn't like Shippo was this tiny little cub anymore he was almost a full grown Kitsune. "You've trained very hard, you have more dedication than any of the cubs in my pack."_

" _Thanks, pa." Shippo winked he had become quite cheeky. Kouga rolled his eyes, but the fox and him had become close. Right after he earned his tail he came back to Kouga to show it off. Kouga fist bumped with him, making Shippo laugh._

" _I'm proud of you."_

Kouga smiled at the memory as he arrived at the airport. He knew he'd hear an earful, but it'd be entertaining. He was right. Shippo ranted the whole way back to the forest. "Wanna know why I forgot about you?"

"'Cuz you're a dummy."

"Ha ha, no, I saw Kagome." Shippo was confused, how'd- wait how could he forget. This was Kagome's time. It had been over 500 years. How could he forget, how did he not remember. Of course, Kouga must be confused he never knew Kagome was a time traveller, but all he could read was happiness from Kouga.

Kouga helped Shippo out with his bags, he'd be staying in the extra cabin they made up, so they took his stuff there first before heading to Kouga's place. When they walked in they did not expect to see the girl they both loved standing in the middle of the room talking to Ginta and Hakkaku. It was like time had slowed and her head turned so slowly to look at them. When his eyes met hers it was like time had completely froze.

…

 **Yes… It took 4 chapters for them to meet, but it finally happened, well right at the end. So, all of them are in one room this is bound to be fun. I'm really hoping to throw in some unexpected twists into this story, but IDK if what I'm thinking will work with what I have already written, so the next chapter might take some time to develop, although the twists would not be till later, I have to reanalyze my plot.**


	5. Welcome Home

**This took longer than the others, but I've been trying to figure out where this story was going. I think I figured out what to do, but I really want this to be a long story that keeps people interested.**

 **Jj: I always love seeing your reviews!**

 **Both Guest reviewers: Thank you reviews are what keep me going.**

 **Reddragon09: Thanks so much, I realize some people just can't be nice, and it's okay. I look past reviews that have no meaning to them.**

 **Countrygirl101xoxo: I know right? Here goes a chapter of actual interactions… well kind of :P**

 **…** **..**

Chapter 5: Welcome Home

Kagome was so shocked. She knew these wolves and she knew Kouga was their leader, but him standing in front of her was an unreal experience. Her blue eyes met his making the biggest smirk grow on his face. She blushed smiling back then looked to who came in with him. The guy had red hair the sides shaved closer to his head with the hair on top pulled in a small bun. He had the brightest turquoise eyes which reminded her of Shippo… that's when she realized it was him. Shippo and Kouga stood before her, together.

"Kagome." It was Shippo to first speak and move forward. It only took a few steps for him to reach her. He pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head as he stood a full head taller than her now. Kagome wrapped her arms around him feeling at home. She wanted to cry. She never thought she'd see anyone from the feudal era, she'd given up, yet she was reunited with almost everyone today. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Did you forget that I was from the future?" Shippo blushed at the question as they now let go of each other.

"Okay I was very young back then also I lost track of centuries, centuries ago." This made the whole room fill with laughs. Kagome now remembered that she was in a room of wolves, the one she was most interested in hearing from was staring her down, as if she'd disappear right in front of him. "How long has it been for you?"

"7 years," she really didn't blame him for not realizing it was her time. He was young and it had been a long time for him. She knew they would both have so many questions. They agreed it'd be best to sit and talk tomorrow rather than in the middle of what was supposed to be his welcome home party. She finally glanced back to the wolf who hadn't taken his attention off her.

"I really can't believe it's you." Kouga had seen her in the forest, but now here they were face to face, he thought it was just a dream pinching himself for a good five minutes before deciding it wasn't. Neither of them reached for a hug. They didn't know how to describe their relationship. In the past, she was always wrapped up in loving Inuyasha, she never really gave Kouga the time of day, yet he declared his love for her over and over again.

"You look like you haven't aged." Kagome smiled making Kouga smirk. It was true he was a few inches taller and his hair a bit longer, but other than that he looked the same. However, he had changed. His personality was no longer so brash or in your face. He was calmer, more mature. He knew that the love of his life was in front of him, but he wasn't going to make any advances on her. He had been through centuries of war, turmoil, and loss, yet looking at her made him forget it all; He knew he wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold her, but he wouldn't. He had to be more reserved this time; he wouldn't chase her away.

"I think it's time for us all to dance, drink, and celebrate Shippo finally joining us!" Hakkaku announced as he passed around drinks. Kagome didn't drink a lot, but when she moved to America for a few years, her friends got her to a few times. She took the cup from Hakkaku taking small sips, but to her surprise it was good. She even found herself going to get seconds and even thirds. This did not go unnoticed by Ayame as she wanted to keep an eye on her new friend. Ayame knew the drink was highly alcoholic as it was the only thing that could get a wolf drunk in an hour. She knew Kagome was tipsy off the first cup, so the second should be her limit, but the little miko went back for more.

"Hey, how ya doing?" Kagome was feeling a bit light headed, but was having fun.

"I'm tired, but having fun." Ayame smiled at her letting her know that if she drank anymore she'd feel bad in the morning. Kagome was happy that Ayame had grown up a lot, although she could see the way other females treated Ayame. "Hey, after tonight if you ever want a friend, I'll be here."

Ayame was happy to hear Kagome say this. It had been a long time since she had a girl friend who understood her life. Ayumi and all the girls at the salon were great, but she couldn't tell them much. She decided that she'd take Kagome up on this offer, maybe she'd even be able to set her up with Kouga. She realized that Kagome had wondered off, so she went to see how Kouga was doing, what she found she didn't like. It was Talia, one of the wolf youkai they'd met from the America's that had come over with them, she was hanging all over Kouga. Kouga was laughing with her as she stood right in front of him, her hand resting on his bicep. Talia had an interest in Kouga since they first landed in America centuries ago, but he never entertained her much, but he was too nice to push her away.

"Hey Kouga, could we talk?" Talia glared at Ayame, but Ayame didn't care. Kouga smiled as a silent thank you to the red headed wolf. When he was younger he enjoyed the attention many of American wolves and other youkai gave him, but he didn't appreciate the touching or how they over stepped his personal space. Yes, wolves are all close, but he knew what they wanted and he only wanted one girl.

"Thank you," Kouga whispered as they made it in the kitchen. He poured himself along with Ayame another drink. They really had become good friends ever since she gave up on her crush. "Have you seen her much?"

"I talked to her a little while ago, she was pretty drunk-"

"Is she okay? I don't want her going over board? Did you-"

"Kouga, she can take care of herself. She's fine though, it's funny to see you all worked up over her wellbeing, especially since you were all cozied up to another girl." Ayame raised one eyebrow as she took a sip of her drink. She knew Kouga had no interest in other women, but it was fun to tease him. He glared and chugged his drink scooping up another and downing that one too. "Woah, slow down, I know you're mister big bad wolf and all, but this is your party you can't go too over board."

"Can't you go bitch out your own husband." She knew he was joking, but it did make her curious as to what Ginta was up to, so she went ahead back to the living area.

"I didn't know you to be so rude." Kouga's ears perked up hearing her voice. He smirked turning to her noticing how beautiful her smile was at that moment.

"Well, she was the rude one, interrupting my conversation." Kouga tossed back another cup full of juice realizing just how much he had been drinking finally feeling it. He took the moment to fully take in Kagome's appearance. Her hair was tied back just her bangs framing her face. She had on a plain black t shirt with light jeans that were ripped at the knees and tucked into some hiking boots with a green jacket wrapped around her waist.

"Oh, yeah you were talking to that girl." Kagome took a sip of her drink to calm down. She didn't know why she was so jealous it wasn't like she ever liked Kouga, the girl just seemed too clingy, not like Kouga's type. Kouga smirked a little as he could smell how riled up Kagome was getting.

"She's just a friend, one of the one's we met in the Americas." He wanted to let her know that he could never love another girl, but didn't want to come on so strong. Kagome wanted to know more about the past 500 years for him, yet she felt like it was his adventure and not her business.

"Hey you two, we're cutting the cake for my welcome back party, come on." Shippo was 500 years older, but he would always love sweets. Also, he could feel the bit of tension that was coming from in the kitchen. He didn't really know what was going on, but he didn't want it getting awkward.

"Thanks for welcoming me back tonight you guys, I have loved being a part of the pack for the last few centuries. I'm glad to finally be back home after all this time. I know this was planned for me, but we also found another member of our pack tonight, Kagome will you join me." Kagome blushed, but hopped up on the table with Shippo, she was a bit nervous it wouldn't hold both of them. "I was the only one who knew you weren't from our time, yet I forgot what time you were from. I'm happy that Ayame ended up meeting you today because you've been missed."

Kagome smiled as the wolves she knew howled the others were a bit confused, but followed along. She was happy to be here with him. It was the first time in a long time she finally felt right at home.


	6. Storytime with Shippo

**Hey guys!**

 **Kogakagomecanon: Thanks so much for your review! I have actually read all of those stories, but it made me realize I love those stories because they have drama and the plot is actually based around something big happening. I hope you continue to read this story because I was trying to figure out what to do and how it would differ, big things are happening next chapter specifically! I really appreciate the honest review!**

 **Countrygirl101xoxo: Thanks** **?** **I love your reviews!**

 **Guest: Cant wait for your next review** **?**

 **Alyssa Hatter: Good to hear and I wanted Ayame to be portrayed differently, I feel like 500 years would give her time to mature.**

 **Jj: Yes, he should be and that will be explored along the way…**

 **Chapter 6: Storytime with Shippo**

The next day after waking up in one of the guest beds she got up to stretch. Her head felt fine, Shippo made her take medicine and drink water before bed. Speaking of Shippo she wanted to find the Kitsune as they had a lot to catch up on. She saw she was still in her clothes from the night before and saw her backpack lying close by so she picked it up grabbing some clothes to change into. She put on a pair of black leggings with a white t shirt tying her green jacket around her waist again. She pulled her hair up before walking out into the hallway. The wood was cold against her feet but felt good. She felt right at home sensing all of the demons around her. The house was completely clean to her surprise, but then she found the wolf prince sitting looking board in the kitchen. He had his elbows on the table, hands under his chin and eyes closed, but as soon as she stepped in the room he turned smiling at her.

"Good morning," Kouga had been sitting in the kitchen all night. As the party, had died down people left. That's when he realized that it was him, Shippo, and Kagome. While his house was big he only had two beds, the guest room one and his own. He convinced Shippo to take the guest one and lay Kagome in his while he stayed on the couch. The fox tried arguing but Kouga wouldn't take any other options. Instead of sleeping he found himself cleaning, then contemplating.

"Hey, is Shippo up yet?" Kagome felt nervous around Kouga. She didn't know what it was, they had always been friendly with one another, but she just felt different now. In that moment Shippo walked in smiling. He was dressed for the day in dark jeans with a light blue t shirt and grey cardigan.

"Wanna go talk?" Kagome nodded. Kouga slipped out of the kitchen letting the two of them be alone. However, Shippo lead Kagome to the backdoor to sit outside. "So, where do you want to start?"

"Tell me about everything."

"Kagome, it's been 500 years I need like specific talking points." Shippo laughed leaning back on his hands while stretching out his legs.

"Tell me about Miroku, Sango, and Kaede." Kagome thought it'd be easier to start with the people who died first. They were human anyway, she knew they'd pass eventually.

"Well, Miroku and Sango got married. Kaede lead the ceremony and almost immediately they started having kids. They had a total of 8 kids in the span of 10 years with two sets of twins. I helped them out a lot along with Inuyasha and Kaede. They bickered a lot, but it was somewhat adorable. Miroku wasn't the perv we once knew and never looked in the direction of another women. He loved Sango with all of his heart and Sango loved him with all of hers. Their kids were a handful, but they were good. Kaede didn't survive very long after you left. She died in her sleep going peacefully, then we buried her by the sacred tree. Sango and Miroku went on to live into their 60s dying together in the same way as Kaede." Shippo paused looking at Kagome who was looking off in the distance with a small sad smile. "They all had a very happy life."

"I'm glad." Kagome smiled at Shippo. She was thinking of how things would've been if she were there. She could imagine watching Sango with Miroku, she could imagine them with a big family. She could imagine Shippo growing as an older brother to their kids, then she wondered how did Inuyasha or Kouga fit into the equation. "Okay, now tell me about Inuyasha and Kouga. I know you all ran a company together, how'd they become friends? How'd Inuyasha die? What made Kouga still stay close to you guys?"

"Well, those two." Shippo laughed. "Honestly, I don't even know what happened between the two, but I can say they both had mellowed out. I think without you there to make them so jealous of one another, they could see the similarities, but you'll have to ask Kouga for specifics. As far as how he stayed close, he just kept visiting, started trade between humans and demons. It was nice, I don't know if he did it to honor you, or if he just enjoyed the company, but his visits were very welcomed. He even helped me train to become a full fledge fox. He accidentally called me son a few times in the process, but between him and Inuyasha they were basically my parents. If I wasn't in the wolf den or the forest they'd start a huge search party."

Kagome laughed imagining Kouga and Inuyasha as dads was unusual but hilarious. "Tell me more about Inuyasha."

"Well he protected the town. Hanyous weren't so subjected to cruelty because of the races mixing so much. It's theorized that much of Japan still has quite a bit of demon in it. Anyway, as much as that was working there were still ignorant people. They waged wars with us, one day we decided to leave. We left without knowing where we were going, that's how we got to America. When we ran into natives we thought we'd be scrutinized, but we were surprised to find demons and humans living in the peace we once experienced. Inuyasha met a cat demon. I know pretty ironic, right? Mosi was as stubborn as Inuyasha, so they bickered a lot. He was getting old meaning they never did mate, but they had a strong love. Mosi died in battle shortly after Inuyasha passed."

"I know you guys struggled through the years, but I'm glad to know some of it was good." Kagome smiled. The door opened and they both looked up to see Ayame. "Hey."

"Hi, I thought maybe I could come and join the storytelling."

"Actually, I need to get to town and start setting up the offices. You two have fun, I'm sure I'll see more of you Kagome." Shippo got up and left the two girls to talk.

"What all did you tell her?" Shippo was a bit scared by Kouga as he bombarded him as soon as he entered the house.

"Damn wolf, I told her about Mosi, about how annoying you and Inuyasha were, also about Sango and Miroku. Is there something I'm supposed to be hiding from her?" Shippo had never seen Kouga so nervous. He was pacing back and forth running his hands through his hair.

"I just- I've been feeling off all day, like something is about to change- like the whole world we know is about to completely be flipped upside down. I've been feeling a strange energy recently, I just didn't know if you were getting the same vibe." Shippo thought for a second. Often, he would completely disregard his demon senses, but they had been elevated lately. Then they both heard a muffled scream from the back yard. Both ran out to see both Ayame and Kagome were gone...

 **So next chapter will explore a few things since it might take me a bit of time to write here's some things to expect:**

 **We find out what Kagome wished for with the jewel…**

 **We will be introduced to a new/old character…**

 **These two things tie together**

 **Till next time** **?**


	7. New story!

Hi guys! It took awhile, but the first chapter of the new story is up! It is now called Broken Worlds!


End file.
